


Curiosity

by Cipher_Starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_Starker/pseuds/Cipher_Starker
Summary: Tony Stark has a son, Peter Stark, and he loves sleeping next to his Dad, but then Peter has a wet dream and quickly becomes curious about other things.





	Curiosity

Tony wasn’t ready. He wasn’t. What could he do? It’s a bit too late to run...or is it?   
“Yes Sir, I would say 9 months too late.”, replied JARVIS from his wristwatch. Damn it, he was talking out loud again.   
Tony rolled his eyes, “Wasn’t talking to you JARVIS....and stop with the sass.”   
6 hours of pacing later, 15 incidents where Tony almost ran off and 5 times JARVIS threatened to call Rhodey Tony was holding his son, his baby boy, his little Peter. 10 small fingers and 10 small toes, big brown honey eyes (Identical to his) and a cute button nose (Also identical to his). Peter already had wavy brown hair that was sticking up in every direction and Tony was shocked with the revelation that he couldn’t wait to see how Peter was going to deal with it as a teenager. He’d never felt anything like this before; this all engulfing love that was brighter than any flame, any of his arc reactors even and stronger than any of his suits. This little boy was his and no one was going to take him away from him.   
Apparently to keep his son, he also needed to keep his son’s mum. She seemed determined to be known as Mrs Stark, bringing it up at every point, talking about how being married would reduce the dip in stocks when people found out about Peter, talking about how she was Catholic and if she was going to raise this baby then she needed to be married, talking about....he stopped listening after that. He wasn’t cruel to her, far from it, granted she wasn’t in the penthouse suite (Iron Family Suite) with him and Peter but she was still living in the Avengers Tower. He gave her money to buy things as she refused to work, gave her idiot of a brother a job at Stark Industries and took care of Peter the majority of the day (Unless she wanted him to show of to her jealous sister and friends). Even then she complained to anyone and everyone, including Pepper, that she wasn’t living in the penthouse suite, until Pepper had enough and made him move her in just to stop her whining. But this was all fine, he could deal with it....he could, it was for Peter.  
Tony very quickly learned how to get his little Peter Rabbit asleep; skin on skin contact. His little guy couldn’t get enough of it. In fact he couldn’t sleep without. Tony had taken to sleeping next to the cot, his hand through the bars so Peter could have a tight grip on his finger (And more often then not, his whole hand). Since Peter loved contact so much, Tony had taken to just walking around shirtless with Peter, only in his nappy, pressed against his chest. Tony had to admit, he was starting to love the constant contact, the feeling of Peter’s miniature heart beating again his chest brought a warm sense of comfort like a blanket on a cold day.   
Only Peter’s Mum (Tina??) didn’t like it. At all. She kicked up a huge fuss when she found Peter huddled against Tony’s chest in only his nappy, shouting about how he was stealing her son away from her, threatening to take her child back and then proceeded to pass out on the floor. From then on, Tony could only have his cuddle time with his little rabbit when she was away. This distressed Peter a lot, he never seemed to settle and always seemed to be constantly crying. When Tony found Peter’s Mum (Diana??) shouting at Peter and telling him to shut up he promptly sent her on a two week vaccination. During these two weeks Tony managed to calm Peter down enough that he was no longer crying at every moment, plus he managed to sneak a few extra minutes (Okay, hours) of cuddle time. By the time she got back, Peter was a very happy baby again....except when left alone with his mother.   
Tony was there for everything. Peter’s first word (“Dad”, obviously but closely followed by “JARVIS”...Tony swears J cried that day), his first steps, his first nightmare, everything; good or bad. Peter’s mum however was a different story, once she realised she could go wherever she wanted she was never in the tower. Tony worried in the beginning that Peter would feel forgotten about but that quickly stopped once he saw how happy Peter was (Mainly because with his Mum away he could sleep with his Dad).   
The next thing Tony knows is his son is 15, peach fuzz hair tickling his legs as Peter stroked his foot absentmindedly again his skin. Peter was practically always in his Dad's bed, to the point where on his side of the bed under the pillow would lay his pyjamas and he had his books in the night stand. When he was younger he used to be confused as to why he slept in bed with his Dad instead of his mum, now that he was older he understood that his mum was just after his Dad’s money. He saw all the jealous looks his mum threw at him whenever his dad bought him stuff, or when he was getting ready for bed with his Dad, even just cuddling on the couch with his Dad made her give him a dirty look. He didn’t understand why she was so desperate for his Dad to love her.  
Peter was getting ready for bed, he had done his patrol as Spiderman slightly earlier than normal as he was so exhausted from school. He was already dressed in his pyjamas when his spidey sense alerted him that someone was watching him. He looked over to the doorway to see his mum glaring at him, her lips pressed together as if she was holding back a scream. She was dressed in her pyjamas, some satin-silk thing that a child shouldn’t have to see their mum in, but it at least covered everything (Even if it was incredibly short) and was holding a bottle of wine with two glasses in her hands. Ah. She was planning to try to seduce dad again, even though non of her other attempts had worked before. Peter remembered his Dad shouting at her when he walked into his bedroom, only to find her lying naked on top of the covers; from then on his Dad had banned her entering his (Their?) bedroom. It seemed that she was willing to try her luck again.   
“Uh, mum? Are you okay?”  
Her eye twitched, “Yeah, what are you doing in here? Aren’t you old enough to sleep in your own bed?”  
Peter blinked. Was she mocking him?   
“Yeah, I’m 15, I can choose where I want to sleep. Plus, Dad says he likes when I sleep with him, apparently I’m like his own little hot water bottle.”   
Her face flushed with anger and just before she could let lose her rage his Dad glided in.   
He looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her exposed legs and wine, before speaking, “What are you doing in here? You’re still banned.”   
She fluttered her eyelashes at him, “Just thought we could have a drink and talk a bit.”   
“No thanks, I’m just going to have some father-son bonding time with Peter, we're going to snuggle and watch Star Wars, aren’t we Petey Pie?”   
“Yeah,” Peter stuttered.   
This was obviously the wrong thing to say as she huffed, quickly turned on her heel and stomped away.  
“Well,” Tony smiled, “That could have gone better. You ready for bed, Peter Rabbit?”   
Peter yawned, the thought of bed quickly making him realised how drained he was.  
“I’ll take that yawn as a yes. Come on sweetheart, time for bed.”   
With that, his Dad placed a hand his lower back and led him to the bed. Peter got into the bed, eyes drooping as head hit the pillow, just before he fell asleep he felt the bed dip as his Dad joined him and turned to snuggle into him, fingers tracing patterns on his dads skin.   
A hot mouth kissing down his neck, biting and bruising his skin. A hand held his wrists above his head the show of dominance making pre-cum drip down his dick.   
“Don’t move,” a voice whispered in his ear causing goose bumps to rise and making him shiver in anticipation.  
The strong hands travelled down his body, stopping to pinch his nipples maddeningly and then to encircle his waist, until the finally came to a stop at his thighs. There they stayed, teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. Suddenly, the hands pushed his thighs up until his arse was on full display and he could feel the blush spreading down his body, he tried to wiggle, to cover back up but he got a stern sounding “Peter” for his struggles.   
“Peter Rabbit, why don’t you suck your own dick for daddy, hmm? Come on baby, I know you can do it, I’ve seen you do it. After we’ve been snuggling on the couch and you say you’re going to get a hoody from your room, then you go into your room, lie on your bed and suck on your own dick till your cumming down your throat.”   
Peter whimpers in embarrassment.  
“What? Did you think I didn’t know baby boy? That I can’t feel it when you get wet for me? That I didn’t know what you where doing when you would disappear for 20 minutes to find a hoodie? Oh, I follow you whenever you go on your little trips, sit and watch, make Jarvis record it for later. God, I love you. That’s a good boy, suck on your cock head.”  
Peter was bent in half, suckling at his cock head, drinking down his pre-cum like it was the greatest ambrosia. His dad then started kissing down his thighs until he reached his hole.  
“So pretty, little rabbit,”, he murmured “I bet you taste as good as you look.”  
With that he started kissing around his hole, slowly getting closer to the centre, moaning about how good he tasted. His dad’s tongue started pushing against his hole, trying to get him opened up for him and then....  
Peter woke up. His hips were rutting against his dads legs. Shit. His dad. Peter glanced up at him....He was still asleep, thank God. Peter relaxed into the bed, his breathing heavy from the wet dream. His dick twitched weakly in his pants, still hard and leaking so much that he had a wet patch. He started to move his leg from where it was flung across his dads hips, only to feel something hard pressing against him. He stopped. Then slowly started rubbing his leg against his dads crotch, his Dad sighed and started to rock his hips in time with Peter’s leg. He wondered what it looked like. He wondered if he could make his Dad cum. Well, if his Dad stayed asleep, then no one had to know....right?? With that thought, Peter bit his lip and lifted his leg away. His dad’s hips were still moving, but without the pressure he quickly came to a stop with another sigh. Peter sat up in the bed, his fingers going to his dads waistband. Should he do this? His fingers tightened onto the material. His lips parted when he saw the thick outline of his Dad in his pants. Yes, he was going to do this. With that Peter pulled his dads pants down, lifting him up when necessary until his pants were below his arse checks. His dad was going commando, because of course he was. His dad’s cock lay heavy against his stomach, circumcised like his own but much thicker and longer. A thick patch of trimmed hair was above it, where Peter didn’t have much hair as his own was more like a fuzz. The more Peter starred at his dads cock, the more his hands ached with curiosity about how it would feel. Peter stopped trying to resist the temptation and wrapped his hand around it; it was warm, soft but firm and when Peter started to mimic his own masturbation techniques, pre-cum started beading at the head. Leaning down, Peter began to gentle kitten lick at the head, a whispered moan leaving him at the taste.  
Tony opened his eyes with a groan. He was having the most delightful dream about a wet heat surrounding his cock...that apparently wasn’t a dream. Tony glanced down his body to a bobbing head filled with his own brown curls.   
“Peter, what are you doing?”   
Peter sat up, quick as lightening, at the sudden disturbance, tears filling his eyes as he realised what he had been doing.   
“I’m sorry daddy,” he sobbed, “ I wa-was just curi-curious.”   
Tony’s heart ached; Peter hadn’t called him daddy in years...he hadn’t realised how much he missed it.   
“Sweetie, it’s okay, its okay,”, Tony whispered, trying to soothe the distressed boy. “Hey, we all get curious baby, it’s my fault, I always encouraged you to investigate it if you found it curious.”  
“So, you’re not mad?”, he whimpered  
“No, I’m not mad. Now, what we're you curious about?”   
“Well, it’s just th-that I’ve never seen another one before.”, he whispered, suddenly he was sat astride Tony, his head buried in Tony’s neck to hide from the embarrassment crawling up his throat.  
“Okay and now how do you feel?”  
“Like I’ve done something bad, but it felt good.”  
“What do you mean, Peter Pan?”  
“Well, I-I only woke up because I was having a good dream-"  
“What was this dream about baby?”   
“Yo-you daddy, you were touching me and it felt really good,” Peter then rushed out the rest of the sentence as if he couldn’t contain it anymore, “and then I woke up, and you were hard as well, and I wanted to make you feel good, but I was also curious and-"  
Tony interrupted, “You wanted to make me feel good sweetie?”  
Peter glanced up at him through his eyelashes, big honey brown eyes identical to his own, and bit his lip, “Yes daddy.”  
Tony’s dick twitched. Through the whole encounter he’s pants had been below his arse, exposing him to the world, and the though of Peter – his sweet, innocent baby- wanting to please him – to suck at the cock that made him – almost made him groan.   
“Do you want to make daddy feel good, Peter?”  
“Yes.”  
With the consent of his baby boy, Tony started to sensually touch at Peter’s back, the smooth skin trembling at his touch. Abruptly, Tony turned so Peter was now on his back with Tony looming over him. Tony started kissing down his baby’s neck, listening to Peter moan his pleasure without shame, when he was stuck with the thought that Peter’s mum was just down the hall. That shouldn’t have been a turn on; the thought that he was going to fuck his own son whilst his son’s mum was down the hall that is.  
“Daddy, touch me.”   
“Baby boy, where are your manners?”  
“Daddy, please.” Peter begged, his body arching up in pleasure.  
Tony smirked, “Oh, little rabbit, we’ve only just begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
